Eadnoth Korr
Eadnoth Thendrep was a male Human who served as the King of Andara throughout the Clone Wars and into the early stages of the Galactic Civil War. Born into the weathy House of Thendrep on Andara, Thendrep was raised in a privileged home and spent his childhood at the best schools on the planet, including the Leadership School. There he dated a young woman by the name of Cartani Rogrét from the House of Rogrét, but later broke it off at some point. After the relationship ended, he became more focused on his duties as the Prince and heir to his father's throne. In 24 BJP, his mother would introduce him to Yraige Boides, a young woman from the House of Boides. They soon fell in love, and after eventually marrying, the two conceived a son together, Aunoth. Unfortunately, in 21 BJP, Yraige was killed tragically in a speeder crash. After his wife's death, Eadnoth vowed to himself to never let anything happen to his son or anyone else in his family ever again. the husband of Raiana Tachi, the father of Aunoth Thendrep and Siri Tachi. Biography Early life Eadnoth Thendrep was born in 52 BJP on the planet Andara into the royal family House of Thendrep. Raised and groomed to be the future King of Andara, Eadnoth was always sent to the best schools on the planet, including the Leadership School where he met a young woman by the name of Cartani Rogrét from the House of Rogrét and became friends. The two developed feelings for one another, and eventually dated for a time. However, the two broke off their relationship at some point, something they both came to regret later in life. In 24 BJP, his mother would introduce him to Yraige Boides, a young woman from the House of Boides. They soon fell in love, and after eventually marrying, the two conceived a son together, Aunoth. Unfortunately, in 21 BJP, Yraige was killed tragically in a speeder crash. After his wife's death, Eadnoth became withdrawn for some time, but eventually resumed his duties and vowed to himself to never let anything happen to his son or anyone else in his family ever again. The search for the fountain Clone Wars Personality and traits Eadnoth Thendrep was arrogant, vengeful, manipulative, intelligent and extremely ruthless towards his enemies. He was a stubborn and iron-fisted king, but was ultimately a man dedicated to the protection and preservation of his people, though his actions were usually misguided and blinded by prejudice. As a proud man, Eadnoth was very concerned about his public image as a king and was fixated on the idea of presenting himself as the "perfect" king, strong, decisive, just and virile. He also thought that showing any kind of weakness would be a danger, for he believed that his enemies would take advantage of it and was known to have held some Human-centrist beliefs. He was also unwilling to change his mind once a decision had been made, though on some occasions he did accept the wrongness of his actions and apologized for choosing poorly. Eadnoth did not tolerate insolence, however, and frequently rebuked his only son and heir, Aunoth, for shows of defiance. He demanded a lot from his son, insisting that he fit the mold for his idea of a good King of Andara, and often overruled his judgements, claiming he would only understand when he was king. Regardless, Eadnoth cared about his son more than anyone with the exception of Siri and Raiana, stating that he meant more to him than the entire kingdom and certainly more than his own life. Eadnoth loved his daughter, Siri, very much and was known to dote upon her at times, once asking her if a father ever needed any reason to do so to his daughter. However, when it came to Force Sensitives, Eadnoth was very much a tyrant. Though always holding a hatred of Jedi, Eadnoth's view of them was permanently corrupted after the Jedi Order's supposed betrayal of the Galactic Republic. Subsequently after the Galactic Empire was formed, Eadnoth was finally able to openly pursue a bloody and cruel pogrom against all Force users, at Emperor Palpatine's urging. Eadnoth showed poor judgment on various occasions regarding Force users, selectively accusing and refusing to accuse people of and often wrongly identifying Force users. Eadnoth was swayed by personal bias regarding The Force and through this showed an element of hypocrisy, condemning strangers and servants to death while downright condoning his wife's or his daughter's force sensitivity, showing his desire to protect his own interests, and at the same time save the ones he loved the most. Powers and abilities Weapons Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Inhabitants of Andara Category:House of Thendrep Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Inhabitants of Utare